


Страннее, чем в раю

by aceosmenok



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceosmenok/pseuds/aceosmenok
Summary: знакомство Требола и Дофламинго: кое-что о нарисованных дверях, темных очках, пуговицах и правильном выборе, в некотором роде кроссовер с Коралиной.





	Страннее, чем в раю

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say,  
and I will be your slave_

Нарисованная на стене дверь приоткрылась. Дофламинго поднялся на ноги, подобрал с земли железный прут арматуры — на всякий случай, вдруг его новая способность не сработает, — и приготовился драться. Он почти не сомневался в том, что тот, кто сделал эту дверь, сделал ее специально, чтобы встретиться с ним — и вряд ли с хорошими намерениями.

А даже если это было не так — то этот кто-нибудь во-первых, может захотеть избавиться от случайного свидетеля, а во-вторых, определенно заслуживает смерти.

Дофламинго ждал достаточно долго, но из двери никто не выходил. Вероятно, подразумевалось, что он сам должен быть настолько глупым, чтобы войти в нее и угодить прямо в подстроенную засаду. Он подошел поближе и прислушался. За дверью было тихо, только где-то далеко капала вода.

Но может быть, это была и не ловушка. Может быть, это было приглашение. Вдруг кто-нибудь узнал о его способностях и заинтересовался?

Как бы там ни было, в любом случае, убегать и прятаться он не собирался. Ему нужно было убить так много людей — почему бы не начать вот с этого открывателя дверей, если он вдруг окажется враждебным? Дофламинго не сомневался в том, что он справится, даже если враг там окажется не один. С его новой способностью он мог справиться хоть с целой армией.

За дверью обнаружился длинный темный коридор. С потолка свисала липкая, мокрая паутина, как будто растаявшая или расплавившаяся. Пол тоже был липким.

Идти пришлось довольно долго. Дофламинго шел, постоянно отмахиваясь от паутины, и думал, что тот, кто устроил это все, должно быть, полный идиот. Если это сделано специально, чтобы утомить его или вывести из себя, то идиот просчитался и его ждет сюрприз.

Наконец, коридор закончился.

Дофламинго вышел на городскую площадь.

— Наконец-то ты пришел, Доффи! — обрадованно воскликнул отец. — Тебя уже все заждались! Вот посмотри, они все здесь, и…

— Что? Кто заждался? — переспросил Дофламинго, на всякий случай перехватывая арматуру поудобнее. Откуда здесь мог взяться его отец и почему он одет как тенрюбито? И в нем было еще что-то странное, Дофламинго пока не мог определенно сказать, что именно.

— Я говорю, они все здесь, — повторил отец, — сам посмотри.

Он взмахнул рукой, указывая на коленопреклоненных неподвижных людей. Их головы были низко опущены. Дофламинго немного удивился, как он мог не заметить такую толпу сразу — вроде бы, когда он только вышел из двери, площадь была пуста, — но этот вопрос мог подождать.

Сначала нужно было разобраться с поддельным отцом.

— Почему ты выглядишь как мой отец? — спросил Дофламинго, — и почему у тебя пуговицы вместо глаз?

— Потому что я и есть он, — ответил человек, видимо, решив проигнорировать вопрос про пуговицы. Он широко улыбался.

— Нет, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Нет так нет, — легко согласился человек. — В любом случае, я лучше его.

Если это и была ловушка, то какая-то совсем идиотская. Дофламинго решил, что не даст сбить себя с толку и заморочить себе голову.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил он. — Это ты открыл нарисованную дверь?

— Я твой другой… — начал было человек, но остановился и засмеялся. — Ладно, это уже не сработало, кажется? Можешь звать меня Требол, хотя это и не мое имя. Свое я забыл так давно, что даже не помню, когда.

— И что тебе от меня нужно?

— Я заметил, что тебе не очень хорошо живется там…

— Ты что, следил за мной?

— …и подумал, что жить здесь, у меня, тебе понравится больше, — не обращая внимания на его слова, продолжил Требол.

— Почему это? И где — здесь?

— Здесь — это здесь, — ответил он, — на этой стороне. И вот, для начала — ты вроде хотел кому-то отомстить? Я могу тебе с этим помочь.

Дофламинго молча кивнул. В этом человеке, прикидывающемся его отцом, в том, как он смотрел на него своими пуговицами, было что-то странно зловещее. Но если он действительно мог помочь, то какая разница.

— Ну вот, пожалуйста, — Требол еще раз махнул рукой в сторону людей и Дофламинго понял, что успел забыть про то, что они здесь. С этими людьми тоже было что-то не так. Их как будто и не было на площади в то время, пока он на них не смотрел.

— Можем убивать их, как тебе захочется, — сказал он. — Например, можно их поджечь.

— Может быть, — неопределенно сказал Дофламинго. — А почему они молчат и не двигаются? Они должны рыдать и просить пощадить их, разве нет?

— Мне показалось, что слушать их нытье будет довольно неприятно, но если хочешь, я прикажу им и они будут плакать и кричать.

— Не надо, — сказал Дофламинго и сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Требол незаметно успел подойти к нему слишком близко.

— Можно их поджечь, — повторил Требол. Кажется, эта идея ему особенно нравилась. — Конечно, веселее было бы убивать их по одному, но их слишком много, и…

Эти слова никак не вязались с его обликом — отец Дофламинго скорее бы расплакался и убежал, чем решился ударить кого-нибудь, а о том, чтобы убивать, речи вообще быть не могло. Дофламинго хотел спросить, зачем Треболу понадобилось прикидываться им, но это было не так уж важно. Должно быть, с его стороны это просто такая шутка. Какая разница, как он выглядит, если он дает ему шанс разобраться с теми, кто…

— Перед тем, как они умрут, я кое-что им скажу, — сказал Дофламинго. Его кулаки сжались. Он бы с большим удовольствием убил каждого своими руками, глядя им в лицо, пока они будут умирать, но Требол был прав — это займет слишком много времени.

— Эй, подожди, может быть, тебе не стоит к ним подходить! — сказал Требол, но Дофламинго, не слушая его, направлялся к ближайшему к нему человеку, потому что хотя бы одного он должен убить сам.

Он уже замахнулся было арматурой, но что-то заставило его остановиться.

— Что это? — спросил он.

Теперь стало ясно, что с этими людьми не так. Это были не совсем люди — скорее, куклы. Неаккуратно и торопливо слепленные из какого-то подобия теста куклы. Тот, кто их делал, не особенно заморачивался деталями, а просто придал им более-менее человекообразную форму. Дофламинго пнул одну куклу так, чтобы она опрокинулась и показала свое лицо — но никакого лица не было, просто плоский блин. Небольшой выступ на месте носа, небольшой разрез на месте рта и пуговицы вместо глаз.

— Что это? — спросил он еще раз, оборачиваясь. Требол выглядел слегка смущенным.

— Я же сказал, что наверное, лучше не подходить к ним, — сказал он. — Хотя — какая разница? Ты хотел отомстить, я сделал для тебя…

— Кукол?

— Гореть будут как настоящие, — заверил его Требол. — Тебе понравится.

Требол то ли издевался над ним, то ли был просто не слишком умным — и неизвестно даже, какой вариант хуже. Но у него была способность неизвестного дьявольского фрукта, которая могла оказаться полезной, если применить ее правильно. И поэтому, несмотря на то, что он уже начинал злиться, Дофламинго сказал, довольно мирно:

— Мне не понравится. Это глупо.

— Но это же то, чего ты хочешь, — возразил Требол. Он опять успел подойти слишком близко. — Убить тех людишек, которые подвесили тебя на стене.

— Да, — согласился Дофламинго, отступая на шаг, — но настоящих. Не этих кукол.

— Какая разница? Здесь они достаточно реальны.

— Но те, настоящие — они все равно останутся жить.

— Ну, это еще вопрос, что и где настоящее, — сказал Требол, — зависит от того, как посмотреть. Вот откуда ты знаешь, какая реальность на самом деле настоящая? Может быть, как раз эта. Она намного лучше той и понравится тебе больше, это я могу гарантировать. Оставайся здесь, со мной, и сам убедишься.

— Не морочь мне голову, — поморщился Дофламинго.

— Здесь ты сможешь убивать их хоть каждый день, если захочешь, — продолжал Требол. — Но вообще, я могу сделать не только это. Я могу сделать что угодно — все, чего ты ни пожелаешь. Хочешь рабов? Или возвращения на Мариджоа? Или чтобы твоя семья была нормальной, и вела себя так, как тебе бы хотелось? Здесь все возможно.

— Ага, и все не по-настоящему, — возразил Дофламинго. — Так что нет, мне это не нужно. Я хочу получать все, чего ни пожелаю, но реально, а не потому что ты внушил мне видения с помощью своего фрукта. Они к тому же не очень-то правдоподобные — ну или ты не очень-то стараешься, — он махнул рукой в сторону кукол. — А что это за фрукт, кстати?

Требол фыркнул так, что у него потекли сопли. Дофламинго изо всех сил старался не слишком сильно злиться на него — это было не так-то просто.

— Это не фрукт, — сказал Требол, вытирая нос рукавом, — это такое особенное место. Место, где исполняются все твои желания, и оно сделано специально для тебя.

— Мне это не нужно, — повторил Дофламинго. — Но если ты говоришь, что это такое специальное место, то может быть, ты можешь как-нибудь затащить сюда всех тех ублюдков и устроить им казнь? Вот этого бы я действительно хотел.

— Не думаю, что так получится.

— А научить меня чему-нибудь такому, что поможет мне убить их всех?

— Тоже вряд ли.

— Ну тогда выйти отсюда и…

— И выйти не могу.

— Все ясно, — сказал Дофламинго.

Особой помощи от Требола ждать все же не приходилось. Возможно, он просто решил поиздеваться. Дофламинго, успевший обрести какую-никакую, но надежду, был несколько разочарован. Однако, убивать Требола ему почему-то не хотелось.

Хотя он мог бы это сделать.

Наверное, мог бы.

— Давай все-таки сожжем этот мусор, — предложил Требол. — Может быть, тебя это развеселит и ты передумаешь.

— Какая разница, — пожал плечами Дофламинго. — Давай сожжем.

Требол вытащил откуда-то две канистры.

— Это, чтобы лучше горело, — сказал он, вручая одну Дофламинго.

Дофламинго заметил, что он уже не очень похож на отца. Черты его лица расплылись, волосы потемнели, а еще он определенно стал выше и толще.

Опрокинутая кукла лежала, бессмысленно уставившись своими пуговицами в небо. Она немного смялась от падения. Дофламинго стало не по себе, и он плеснул на нее из канистры. Она никак не отреагировала и на это.

— Включи их, — сказал Дофламинго. — Пусть хотя бы вздрагивают.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Требол. Он широким жестом выплеснуло всю жидкость из канистры на толпу. Куклы синхронно дернулись и застыли снова.

— Нет, так еще хуже, — сказал Дофламинго, — ты совсем не стараешься.

Требол пробормотал что-то насчет того, что когда объектов много, контролировать их не так-то просто и протянул ему коробок спичек.

Куклы загорелись легко, как бумага, и вскоре огонь охватил всю площадь. Горели они тоже молча и неподвижно.

— Ты обещал, что они будут гореть, как настоящие, — сказал Дофламинго, отходя, чтобы случайно не загореться самому. — Значит, они должны кричать и кататься по земле.

Он сделал еще пару шагов назад и врезался спиной в Требола, который опять оказался слишком близко. Тот как-то странно вздрогнул и положил руки Дофламинго на плечи, притягивая его к себе. Дофламинго не сопротивлялся.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели на горящих кукол. Выли и корчились от боли они довольно правдоподобно, это следовало признать. Дофламинго даже слегка улыбнулся — несмотря на всю очевидную глупость происходящего, наблюдать за ними было довольно приятно.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал он, когда понял, что сгорать они и не собираются, а значит, это может продолжаться вечно. — Убери это. Было весело, но если ты не можешь больше ничего, кроме таких вот фокусов, то я пойду.

Куклы тут же пропали без следа.

Дофламинго сделал было шаг вперед, но Требол сильнее сжал пальцы, удерживая его на месте.

— Вот что я действительно могу, — сказал он ему прямо в ухо, — так это оставить тебя здесь силой.

— Да, — кивнул Дофламинго после недолгого раздумья, — скорее всего, можешь.

Он чувствовал дыхание Требола на своей шее. Страшно ему почти что не было. Если бы Требол хотел его убить, он бы сделал это давно, не устраивая весь этот цирк.

А если он хочет захватить его в плен — ну что ж, пусть попробует.

— Но в этом-то уж точно не будет никакого смысла, — почти шепотом сказал Требол, и убрал руки, отпуская его, — ты и так вернешься.

Дофламинго подошел к двери, через которую он пришел сюда, взялся за ручку, собираясь открыть ее, но остановился и обернулся.

— Ладно, вот что, — сказал он. — Ты сказал, что если я останусь здесь, то получу все, что мне захочется?

— Все, что захочется, — подтвердил Требол.

— Допустим. А тебе-то это зачем?

Требол наклонился так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне и придвинулся настолько близко, что Дофламинго мог различить свое смутное отражение в его блестящих глазах-пуговицах.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что получу я?

— Да, — сказал Дофламинго, пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться — только отстраняться было некуда, он оказался прижат к двери. Требол некоторое время разглядывал его, улыбаясь все шире и шире, и сказал:

— Узнаешь как-нибудь в другой раз.

Потом он выпрямился и отступил назад, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дофламинго. — Ага. Понятно.

Он открыл дверь и, перед тем, как шагнуть в коридор, обернулся еще раз. Ему не то чтобы не хотелось уходить — просто странное беспокойство не давало ему это сделать. Было во всем происходящем что-то не то.

— Возвращайся в любое время, — сказал Требол. — Может быть, я придумаю что-нибудь, что тебе понравится.

— Может быть, — согласился Дофламинго, — вот только я не вернусь.

И он захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

На третий день Дофламинго снова пришел на свалку, к стене с нарисованной дверью, все так же приглашающе приоткрытой. Два дня до этого он провел за исследованиями двери, но так и не понял, как она работает. С обратной стороны стена с дверью была гладкой и цельной, никакого намека на то, что где-то здесь есть проход — но он все-таки был.

В итоге Дофламинго решил, что он или ошибся насчет фрукта Требола, или Требол был сильнее, чем казалось и мог удерживать наведенные иллюзии долго и на расстоянии. А человек, обладающий такой силой, вряд ли будет тратить ее просто на то, чтобы идиотски пошутить. Требол определенно чего-то хотел от Дофламинго, а значит, с ним можно договориться. Возможно, они просто не так поняли друг друга, и, если получше объяснить Треболу все, то он согласится помочь.

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Требол был так уверен насчет его возвращения, что стоило никуда не ходить только ради того, чтобы доказать, что он неправ, Дофламинго все-таки открыл дверь и второй раз добровольно вошел в коридор, покрытый паутиной. Ради мести можно было и забыть о подобных глупостях.

А может быть, все дело было все-таки в том, что за последние два года Требол был первым человеком, который не хотел его убить или поиздеваться, и вообще, вел себя чуть ли не по-дружески. Дофламинго нехотя признал, что это тоже причина для повторного визита, и довольно важная. Едва ли не важнее предыдущей.

В конце коридора вместо площади оказалась маленькая темная комната. Сквозь солнцезащитные очки Дофламинго вообще почти ничего не мог увидеть — сложно было сказать даже, есть в ней кто-нибудь или нет. Слабого зеленоватого освещения, идущего от стен, хватало только на то, чтобы наполнить ее смутными колеблющимися тенями.

— Эй, — сказал Дофламинго, не отпуская ручку двери и не решаясь идти вперед, — ты здесь?

Одна из теней отчетливо шевельнулась.

Зеленый свет стал ярче, и комнату наконец-то можно было разглядеть — хотя разглядывать было особо нечего. Она была практически пустой — никакой мебели, кроме дивана, на котором и сидел Требол, совсем ничем теперь уже не напоминавший отца Дофламинго. Объемное голубое пальто делало его похожим на гору подтаявшего желе.

— Я же говорил, что ты вернешься, — вместо приветствия сказал он, широко улыбаясь.

— Мог бы и промолчать насчет этого, — сказал Дофламинго. — А где площадь?

— Мне показалось, в прошлый раз тебе площадь не понравилась, — ответил Требол, улыбаясь еще шире, — но могу сделать и площадь, легко.

Под пристальным взглядом его пуговичных глаз Дофламинго сделалось не по себе. В Треболе и в прошлый раз было что-то не то, а теперь этого «не того» стало еще больше.

Или может быть, это сказывался эффект от комнаты, с которой тоже было что-то не то. Она выглядела сладкой и липкой разноцветной ловушкой, и в ней, несмотря на освещение, уже ставшее совсем ярким, все равно было слишком темно.

— Ну, не стой там, заходи, — сказал Требол.

— Ага, — сказал Дофламинго, продолжая держаться за дверь.

Теперь идея прийти сюда казалась ему не совсем удачной. Может быть, стоило развернуться, попрощаться и уйти. Ведь он еще в прошлый раз выяснил, что Требол не собирается ему помогать — ну или имеет крайне странные представления насчет того, как это делается.

С другой стороны, он обещал придумать что-нибудь, что понравится Дофламинго.

Требол фыркнул, явно догадываясь о его сомнениях, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Ладно, — Дофламинго придержал дверь, чтобы она оставалась наполовину открытой — просто так, на всякий случай, — и, наконец, прошел в комнату. Пол оказался мягким и прилипал к ногам.

Требол похлопал рукой по дивану, приглашая его садиться, и Дофламинго сел — так далеко от него, насколько это было возможно. Он с удовольствием сел бы куда-нибудь еще — но другой мебели в комнате не было, а садиться на липкий пол показалось ему глупым.

Впрочем, диван оказался тоже липким — совсем чуть-чуть, но все же липким.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил Требол. Он как будто бы еле сдерживал смех.

— Может быть, потом, — уклончиво ответил Дофламинго.

Есть ему хотелось, он давно уже не ел нормально, но не до такой степени, чтобы брать еду у всяких сомнительных личностей. А Требол определенно был сомнительной личностью. К тому же, с его способностью, он запросто может выдать за еду что угодно, какой-нибудь мусор или вроде того.

— Ладно, — не стал настаивать Требол. — Так что ты надумал?

— А ты что надумал? — спросил Дофламинго. — В прошлый раз ты сказал, что попробуешь придумать что-нибудь, что мне понравится. У тебя получилось?

— Получилось что?

— Придумать, — терпеливо сказал Дофламинго.

— Может быть, и получилось, не знаю, — Требол поймал что-то в воздухе и зажал в кулаке, — есть у меня идея, но, может быть, она плохая. Даже скорее всего плохая.

— Ну так скажи мне, и я решу…

— С другой стороны, — перебил его Требол, — на мои условия ты все равно не согласишься, так что наверное, и говорить не стоит.

Смеха в его голосе уже не было, и вообще, Дофламинго показалось, что он расстроился, как будто вспомнив что-то нехорошее.

— Не решай за меня, на что я соглашусь, а на что — нет! — возмутился Дофламинго.

Вместо ответа Требол, уже успевший незаметно передвинуться к нему почти вплотную, вытянул руку и раскрыл кулак. На ладони у него лежали три маленьких тусклых серых шарика.

— Что это такое? — спросил Дофламинго. Он потянулся, чтобы взять шарики, но едва успел до них дотронуться, как Требол убрал руку.

— Да так… — сказал он, — а вообще, ты ведь хочешь кого-то убить, да?

— Очень много кого, — подтвердил Дофламинго, — практически, всех. Ты уже спрашивал.

— Всех, — повторил Требол. — Может быть, есть кто-нибудь, кого ты хочешь убить особенно сильно?

— Не думал об этом, — сказал Дофламинго, жалея, что диван закончился и отодвигаться ему дальше некуда.

— Всегда есть кто-нибудь, кто виноват больше остальных, — задумчиво сказал Требол, перекатывая шарики в руке. — Кто-то, из-за кого все началось. Надо только выяснить, кто.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— К тому, что тебе надо определиться с целью, — сказал Требол.

— Я определился, — сказал Дофламинго, — я убью всех. Потому что они все виноваты больше.

— Но ты в любом случае не сможешь убить так много народу в одиночку, правда?

— Да, — нехотя согласился Дофламинго, ему не нравилось признаваться в том, что он чего-то не может, — и поэтому ты мне поможешь. Только по-настоящему, а не с этой ерундой, которую ты мне пытался подсунуть в прошлый раз. Так не пойдет.

— Ну, я, конечно, может быть, и помогу тебе, — сказал Требол, — это будет явно не так, как ты рассчитываешь, но тебе, наверное, понравится.

— По-настоящему? — уточнил Дофламинго. — Не с куклами? Главное, чтобы по-настоящему.

— Что еще считать настоящим, — вздохнул Требол, но прежде чем Дофламинго успел что-то возразить, засмеялся и подтвердил:

— Да, по-настоящему. То есть, по тому, что ты считаешь настоящим.

— Тогда я согласен. Что там у тебя за условия?

— Он согласен, — невесело фыркнул Требол. — Я мог бы тебя на этом поймать, но тебе повезло — мне не хочется.

— Я все равно согласен, — упрямо повторил Дофламинго.

— Ну конечно, — сказал Требол, — а что, если я хочу чего-нибудь такого… ну, скажем… тебя убить?

С каждым словом его голос становился все тише, а он сам придвигался все ближе, так что к концу фразы они почти соприкоснулись носами. Отодвигаться Дофламинго было совсем уже некуда, еще немного и он просто упал бы с дивана, так что он просто закрыл глаза — все равно настолько близко он ничего не мог видеть, только два нечетких черных пятна-пуговицы, сглотнул и ответил:

— Тогда зачем бы тебе было нужно мое согласие на это?

Треболу как будто понравился ответ. Он выпрямился и даже немного отодвинулся, и Дофламинго вдруг понял, что все это время не дышал.

— Тоже правильно, — кивнул Требол, — но ты все-таки подожди соглашаться. Я не уверен, что… Давай-ка лучше пройдемся, я покажу тебе, что здесь и как, чтобы ты хотя бы знал, на что подписываешься.

Он поднялся с дивана. Цепь, сковывающая его ноги, звякнула, Дофламинго только сейчас заметил ее. Увидев, куда он смотрит, Требол пробормотал что-то про старые дела и старые раны. Было понятно, что ему не очень хочется это обсуждать.

— Ну пойдем, — Требол открыл дверь, ведущую на улицу, и Дофламинго мог бы поклясться, что раньше там никакой двери не было. Возможно, и самой стены не было тоже. Его не покидало ощущение, что вещи здесь не существуют до тех пор, пока он на них не посмотрит — или, вернее, до тех пор, пока на них ему не покажет Требол — и снова перестают существовать, когда он отворачивается. Вполне нормально для наведенной галлюцинации.

За дверью на первый взгляд тоже не было ничего, кроме пустоты и мертвых огоньков. На второй — за ней была свалка, точно такая же, как та, с которой он пришел.

Дофламинго вышел следом за Треболом и увидел, что свалка нарисованная. Как декорация, скрывающая… а вот что она скрывает, он не знал.

— Ты не можешь сделать все правдоподобнее или просто не стараешься? — спросил он.

— Ты о чем?

— Обо всем, — сказал Дофламинго. — Это же просто плохой рисунок. Зачем ты снова это делаешь, кстати? Я думал, мы договорились, что я ничего такого не хочу и…

— Да, я не стараюсь, — перебил его Требол. — Но я не могу показать тебе то, как тут все на самом деле.

— Почему это не можешь?

— Потому что здесь ничего нет! Должен же я это как-то прикрыть.

— Где это — здесь? Ты опять морочишь мне голову?

— Нет, ты просто не понимаешь…

— Ну так покажи мне, чтобы я понял!

— Это будет неприятно, — вздохнул Требол.

Он щелкнул пальцами и ничего не стало. Они вдвоем висели — а может быть, падали — посреди слепяще белой пустоты, у которой не было ни верха, ни низа, ничего. Где-то в стороне в этой пустоте висела — или падала — нарисованная дверь, но далеко она или близко, понять было невозможно.

— Ну что, так лучше? — спросил Требол, скрестив руки на груди.

У Дофламинго от всей этой белой бесконечности почти сразу же заслезились глаза — темные очки нисколько не защищали от этого света, — и закружилась голова, но он не спешил признаваться в собственной слабости, поэтому неуверенно кивнул.

В конце концов, это все — просто наведенная Треболом галлюцинация. Какая разница, что в ней — нарисованные декорации или вот такая пустота. Если Требол рассчитывал таким образом напугать его, чтобы посмеяться, он просчитался.

— Ну тогда пошли, — но Треболу, конечно, уже было смешно. Он словно знал все, о чем Дофламинго думает, и находил это очень забавным.

Дофламинго глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился и сделал шаг. Нога так и не встретила никакой твердой опоры, как будто он не заметил на дороге яму и полетел в нее — только у этой ямы не было дна и, значит, падать он будет до тех пор, пока…

Падать ему не пришлось вообще, потому что Требол сразу же подхватил его, а потом обнял и прижал к себе. Его тело было слишком уж мягким — не как у человека, скорее, как у плюшевой игрушки. Дофламинго ткнулся лбом ему в живот и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть белой пустоты вокруг.

— Ладно, это весело, но глупо, — сказал Требол. — Так что, если не возражаешь, я верну декорации.

— Мне все равно, потому что это все мне только кажется, — сказал Дофламинго, не открывая глаз и надеясь, что Требол не заметит, что он дрожит.

— И если ты надеялся, что я испугаюсь, — добавил он, как только почувствовал, что снова стоит на твердой земле, — то это совершенно не сработало.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Требол. Он не спешил отпускать его, и Дофламинго был этому даже рад — потому что на самом деле он все-таки немного испугался, и ему надо было успокоиться. Он повернул голову и осторожно открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что белого света больше действительно нет.

Теперь они были не на свалке, а в лесу — впрочем, нарисованном уже получше. Легкая дымка тумана неплохо маскировала недостатки. Если не приглядываться, то можно было даже подумать, что он настоящий.

— Я предупреждал, что это неприятно, — сказал Требол, — и лучше этого не видеть. Даже мне не особенно приятно, когда декораций нет.

Но это же ты сам сделал, хотел сказать Дофламинго, но промолчал. Он уже не был в этом так уверен.

Они постояли вместе еще немного, а потом Требол с видимой неохотой отпустил Дофламинго, и, как будто опасаясь передумать, убрал руки за спину и отошел довольно далеко.

— Ну, все? — преувеличенно бодро спросил он. — Понятно, зачем декорации нужны? Можем идти?

Он указал на тропинку, которой раньше здесь не было. Дофламинго шагнул вперед, опасаясь, что сейчас опять наступит в пустоту, но все было нормально, утоптанная земля была твердой, как ей и положено, и слегка липкой, как и все поверхности здесь.

Требол шел рядом с ним, продолжая держать руки сцепленными за спиной.

— Что у тебя за фрукт? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Я тебе еще в прошлый раз сказал, что это не фрукт. Это место такое.

— Волшебный мир, ясно. Я не верю в волшебство.

— Тем не менее, — Требол пожал плечами, — это как отдельный маленький мир, в котором можно делать все, что хочется. Независимо от того, веришь ты в это или нет.

— Во фрукт галлюцинаций поверить проще.

Требол ничего не ответил.

— А мой брат двери не увидел, — сказал Дофламинго.

— Конечно, не увидел, — ответил Требол, — вот еще. Зачем он мне здесь нужен?

— А зачем тебе я нужен?

И Требол снова промолчал.

— Ладно, я знаю, зачем, — сказал Дофламинго, не дождавшись ответа, — я ведь не такой как все, вот поэтому.

— Это точно, — пробормотал Требол, — таких, как ты больше нет.

— Ага, это про меня, — согласился Дофламинго, — у меня еще есть секретная сила, но ты, наверное, про нее знаешь, раз следил за мной. А куда мы идем? Тут ничего интересного, просто скучный ненастоящий лес. Что ты хочешь мне показать?

— Вот примерно это и хочу, — сказал Требол, но понятнее от этого не стало.

Чем дальше они шли, тем гуще и плотнее становился туман. Волосы и одежда Дофламинго довольно быстро намокли, но холоднее от этого ему не стало.

Деревья расплывались смутными акварельными пятнами и вскоре невозможно стало понять, деревья ли это вообще, или просто неизвестно чьи тени.

— Дальше не надо идти, — сказал Требол, кладя руку Дофламинго на плечо, — я дальше вообще ничего не сделал, даже тропинки. А сходить с несуществующей тропинки в лесу — очень плохая идея, даже если леса по сути тоже нет.

Дофламинго остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Все-таки ты совсем не стараешься, — сказал он, — а с таким подходом к делу…

— Да? А может, это ты слишком придираешься? — спросил Требол. — Вот чем тебе не понравились куклы? Отличное же было представление. Вот другие… — он осекся, сообразив, что сказал что-то не то, но все-таки закончил, — другие велись на представления и похуже.

— Это я-то придираюсь? Подожди, какие другие? — переспросил Дофламинго. — Тут что, еще кто-то был? Кроме меня?

Этого он точно не ожидал. И это было неприятно. Ему вдруг показалось, что его обманули.

Требол должен был сказать ему об этом сразу, и тогда он бы…

Пошел сильный дождь и окончательно размыл весь мир вокруг. Деревья мутными бурыми потеками стекали вниз, превращая землю под ногами в темную густую грязь.

— Ты же вроде говорил, что это место сделано специально для меня? — сказал Дофламинго, начиная злиться.

— Так и есть, — Требол определенно смутился.

— Тогда какие еще другие?

— Дождь идет. Давай зайдем в дом и поговорим там, — вместо ответа сказал Требол. Дождь как будто размывал и его тоже.

Он махнул рукой. Дофламинго повернул голову и, конечно, увидел дом, который раньше не замечал. Они стояли в нескольких шагах от него.

Переступив порог, Дофламинго обнаружил, что одежда и волосы у него совершенно сухие — как будто он не стоял только что под проливным дождем. И был ли там вообще дождь? Он хотел выглянуть в окно и проверить, но никаких окон не было.

В маленькой темной комнате кроме дивана, теперь был еще и стол, а на нем — еда.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу есть, — сказал Дофламинго и даже почти не соврал.

— Хочешь, — возразил Требол, — сколько времени ты нормально не ел? Не бойся, это обычная, настоящая еда.

— Я не боюсь ничего, — тут же ответил Дофламинго.

— Ну вот тогда ешь, а потом поговорим, — Требол сел на диван и сгорбился.

Дофламинго недоверчиво осмотрел стол. Еда вроде бы вся выглядела нормальной — не считая рыбы, у которой вместо глаз были пуговицы. Он сразу решил, что ее трогать на всякий случай не будет.

Требол не смотрел на него, и не пытался подсесть поближе. Он молча уставился в пол и безостановочно крутил в руке все те же три серых шарика. Наверное, вспомнил о тех, кто был тут раньше. Дофламинго надеялся, что с ними случилось что-нибудь плохое — потому что только этого они и заслуживали.

Он и сам не мог понять, почему так злится. Ему это место даже не нравилось.

Но быть одним из многих, а не кем-то особенным, не нравилось ему еще больше.

А то, что в его присутствии Требол думает явно о ком-то там еще, совершенно выводило его из себя.

Так что еда могла подождать.

— Требол, — сказал Дофламинго, подвинувшись к нему почти вплотную, — кто еще тут был? Что ты им предлагал — то же самое, что и мне? На что они повелись?

Требол вздрогнул, поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Его пуговичные глаза ничего не выражали, но невозможно было не заметить, что он расстроен.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Да, об этом… — сказал Требол, — ну, в-общем, короче говоря, если у тебя хватит смелости на то, чтобы убить своего отца и отнести его тело на Мариджоа, то остальные тенрюбито, скорее всего, простят тебя и возьмут обратно. Я не могу выйти и помочь тебе с этим, но я дам тебе оружие, и ты сам прекрасно справишься. И тогда у тебя будет все, чего ты ни захочешь, и по-настоящему. Вот что я придумал.

— Я спросил про другое, — сказал Дофламинго, не особо вникая в сказанное.

— А вот мое условие — если ты хочешь, чтобы все было по-твоему, тебе придется остаться здесь со мной. Видишь, это сразу лишает мою помощь всякого смысла. Ты получишь, что хотел, но воспользоваться этим не сможешь. И не надейся, что тебе удастся меня обмануть и сначала согласиться, а потом сбежать — я заберу у тебя кое-что, после чего ты не сможешь больше отсюда выйти, — сказал Требол. — И знаешь, что с тобой после этого будет? Вот, — он снова протянул руку, показывая ему три маленьких серых шарика. — Вот что остается от тех, кто соглашается на это.

— Что это? — спросил Дофламинго, но он уже и сам видел, что это — глаза, три разных глаза, принадлежавших когда-то трем разным людям. — Что с ними случилось?

— То же, что будет и с тобой, — Требол сунул свободную руку в карман, вытащил оттуда две большие черные пуговицы и отдал их Дофламинго, — но я не хочу с тобой так.

— Я не понимаю, — соврал Дофламинго.

Вопреки ожиданиям, страшно ему не стало — если только совсем немного.

Конечно, Требол прав, он хорошо придумал — тенрюбито уничтожат весь этот проклятый остров вместе со всем его населением, или сделают с ними что-нибудь, что похуже смерти. Ну, а потом можно было бы жить сразу в двух местах — здесь и на Мариджоа. Все равно там бывает довольно скучно, и тенрюбито — не такая уж приятная компания, а рабы вообще не считаются. Если все, чего хочет Требол — это чтобы Дофламинго проводил с ним время, и если для этого зачем-то очень нужны пуговицы вместо глаз — то это не такая уж большая плата.

К тому же, непохоже было, чтобы сам Требол как-то страдал от такой замены. Так что ничего страшного в этих пуговицах, должно быть, не было.

Дофламинго почти совсем успокоился. Теперь оставалось только выяснить вопрос об этих других глазах, и, если объяснение Требола ему понравится, то он просто расскажет ему, как можно выйти из этой ситуации.

— Я должен пришить тебе эти пуговицы вместо глаз, — Требол тем временем продолжал говорить что-то неважное, — тогда ты останешься здесь навсегда. Для тебя это будет не очень долгое «навсегда» — ты быстро превратишься в еще одного призрака, а понимают ли они хоть что-то — я даже не знаю. Они до сих пор где-то здесь, но…

Требол сжал глаза в кулаке, а когда разжал руку, она была пуста.

— Так что видишь, получается, я все-таки хочу тебя убить — а ты на это чуть не попался, — сказал он, — я же предупреждал, что нельзя так просто соглашаться. Тебе такой вариант не подходит, — он пробормотал что-то еще, похожее на «и мне тоже».

— А те призраки? Ты им тоже рассказывал все вот это, что я не слушал? И они что, согласились? — спросил Дофламинго. Если в том, что он болтал, все-таки было что-то, что нужно знать, то пусть потом повторит еще раз, после того, как будет решен главный вопрос.

— Почему это ты не слушал? — спросил Требол почти сердито. — И чего тебя эти призраки так интересуют? Вот если бы ты слушал, то знал бы, что я с тобой ничего такого делать не собираюсь, поэтому и волноваться тебе нечего.

— Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Ничего я им не рассказывал. Они вообще даже не мои. Они… они достались мне по наследству, или что-то вроде того.

— Вот как, — сказал Дофламинго, не собираясь даже уточнять, кто мог оставить такое наследство. Пожалуй, такое объяснение его вполне устраивало. Если, конечно, оно было правдой.

— В любом случае, с ними наверняка все было так же легко, как… ну, неважно, — пробормотал Требол сам себе. — Я думал, что и с тобой получится легко.

— А со мной трудно?

— Очень. И не спрашивай, почему.

— Почему? — все же спросил Дофламинго.

— Какая разница? Считай, что ты особенный, — ответил Требол и немигающе уставился на него, странно улыбаясь при этом. Как будто он не хотел улыбаться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Я и есть особенный, — сказал Дофламинго, слегка отодвигаясь. Ему показалось, что Требол с огромным трудом заставляет себя оставаться неподвижным и ничего не делать. У него был какой-то голодный вид.

— И так как я особенный, то пусть все и будет по-другому, — продолжал он. — Я согласен на пуговицы. Навсегда здесь я, конечно, оставаться не хочу, но я могу приходить — и довольно часто, и…

— Не можешь, — оборвал его Требол, и вот это точно было неприятно слышать. — Ты уйдешь и больше не вернешься.

— Но…

— Не беспокойся, я помогу тебе, как и обещал, и ты бы знал это, если бы все-таки слушал, что я говорю! Я дам тебе оружие и силу для того, чтобы отомстить всем, кому захочешь. И отпущу. Никаких пуговиц. Тебе не надо сюда больше возвращаться.

Дофламинго мог бы возразить, возмутиться, что вообще-то наоборот, это Требол не слушал его, а вот если бы слушал, то узнал, что вообще-то ему хочется иногда приходить, а значит, он все равно будет это делать, и никто ему не запретит, но он вдруг почувствовал, что очень сильно устал. Ему невыносимо захотелось уйти. Если Требол почему-то больше не хочет, чтобы он здесь был, то лучше закончить со всем этим поскорее и забыть.

— Я понял, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не очень расстроено. — Хорошо. Ты дашь мне оружие прямо сейчас или… я просто уже собираюсь уходить. Мне надо сделать еще так много всего.

— Нет, — сказал Требол, — что тебе сейчас надо — так это лечь и заснуть. Когда проснешься, все будет.

Конечно, ложиться спать в этой комнате, особенно после всего услышанного, было глупо. Вдруг Требол уже пожалел о своем решении и передумал? Вдруг он просто пришьет Дофламинго пуговицы, пока тот будет спать, и оставит его здесь навсегда просто так, не исполнив ничего обещанного? Но это почему-то совершенно его не обеспокоило.

Требол пересел на пол, освобождая ему диван.

Засыпая, Дофламинго смутно слышал далекий неразборчивый трехголосый шепот и чувствовал, как Требол осторожно гладит его по голове.

— Я сам себя перехитрил, — еле слышно сказал он, — думал, что…

Он продолжал говорить, но уже невозможно было понять, что именно. И какая-то мысль, очень важная, не давала Дофламинго покоя — но как он ни пытался на ней сосредоточиться, она все время ускользала.

Проснулся он от того, что замерз и промок. Кажется, шел дождь. Почти не удивившись дождю, идущему прямо в комнате, Дофламинго открыл глаза.

Никакой комнаты не было, он лежал на земле, недалеко от стены с нарисованной дверью. В руке у него были зажаты две большие черные пуговицы. Прямо перед ним лежали пистолет и дьявольский фрукт неизвестного ему типа.

Нарисованная дверь была заперта.

***

— Открывай! — Дофламинго ударил в стену кулаком. — Немедленно открывай!

Линии нарисованной двери уже слегка размыло непогодой. Она выглядела заброшенным неумелым детским рисунком. Похоже, что ей не пользовались с тех пор, как Дофламинго был здесь в последний раз.

— Требол, открой! — Дофламинго ударил в нее снова и снова, но глухая стена оставалась стеной, а дверь — просто рисунком, никакого волшебного коридора как будто никогда и не было.

— Ничего не получилось, слышишь? У меня ничего не получилось! — Дофламинго изо всех сил старался не плакать, получалось это у него плохо. Сбитые костяшки болели и на стене оставались кровавые следы.

— Забери меня к себе!

Но дверь так и не поддавалась. Совершенно выбившись из сил, Дофламинго ненадолго остановился, чтобы отдышаться, и отступил от стены на пару шагов. Теперь он заметил, что контуры двери местами совсем размазались и стерлись. Возможно, она не открывалась именно поэтому. Оглядевшись вокруг, Дофламинго подобрал обломок кирпича и несколько раз на пробу чиркнул им по стене. Кирпич оставлял жирные красные следы.

— Вот, — сказал Дофламинго, шмыгая носом, — я сейчас дорисую, как надо, и ты мне откроешь.

Из-за слез, застилающих глаза, все расплывалось и рисовать было непросто, но он все же сумел неровно обвести дверь по контуру. Требол просто обязан был открыть и впустить его. В конце концов, это из-за него все началось. Это он подсказал, что делать. Конечно, Дофламинго не собирался ни в чем его обвинять — потому что он-то уж точно не мог знать, какие тенрюбито на самом деле засранцы, об этом должен был подумать сам Дофламинго, он все-таки прожил среди них целых восемь лет и…

От этой мысли ему еще сильнее захотелось плакать, он зажмурился, ткнулся в стену лбом и снова ударил по ней. Разбитая рука болела, но сейчас это было совсем неважно.

— Требол, ты меня слышишь? — крикнул он так громко, как только мог, ничуть не заботясь о том, что может этим шумом привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. — Ты же хотел, чтобы я остался с тобой, так я пришел! Открой дверь!

С близрастущих деревьев посыпались птицы, пораженные ударом его королевской воли. Мыши и крысы, обитающие на свалке, сдохли, даже не успев понять, что их убило.

Стена оставалась стеной, ему так никто не и ответил. Дофламинго глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. Он в последний раз всхлипнул и вытер нос рукавом. Устраивать истерики со слезами и воплями перед закрытой дверью — это слишком явный признак слабости. Требол наверняка все это видит, и, наверняка, ему очень смешно, вот поэтому он и не открывает — хочет еще посмотреть на представление. Так что Дофламинго взял себя в руки, выпрямился, шмыгнул носом еще раз и сказал, почти спокойно:

— В-общем, или ты открываешь мне прямо сейчас, или я ухожу. Найду себе кого-нибудь другого, кто мне поможет, раз тебе это неинтересно. Я думал… — он оборвал себя, потому что объясняться и уговаривать тоже не стоило.

На это он тоже не получил никакого ответа. Дверь оставалась тем, чем она и была — кривым рисунком на бетонной стене. Непохоже было, что она вообще умеет открываться.

— Ну… и ладно, — сказал Дофламинго, подождав пару минут. Слезы снова подступали, но он пообещал себе, что не будет плакать, пока не окажется подальше от этой свалки, чтобы Требол уж точно не видел этого. Такого повода повеселиться он не получит.

Дофламинго помедлил перед дверью еще немного, на всякий случай, а потом развернулся и пошел прочь, стараясь не бежать. Теперь у него действительно ничего не осталось, кроме собственных сил, и рассчитывать ему было не на кого.

За его спиной послышался скрип. Он обернулся, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь.

Дверь была слегка приоткрыта.

Коридор был грязнее, теснее и ниже, чем в прошлые разы. Дофламинго пришлось идти по нему, пригнувшись, чтобы не задевать головой потолок. Отмахиваясь от паутины — теперь уже сухой и ломкой, он был почти что счастлив — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в его положении. Даже вопрос, какого черта Требол так долго не открывал — неужели правда хотел поиздеваться? — почти не заботил его.

В конце коридора на этот раз не было ни площади, ни комнаты, ничего, кроме белой пустоты и висящей в ней огромной паутины. Требол сидел в ее центре, согнувшись, спиной к двери, и даже не обернулся. Он снова выглядел по-другому — на этот раз, он был совсем худым и одетым в какие-то серые лохмотья. Он чем-то напоминал насекомое — палочника или кого-то вроде. Наверное, это и был его настоящий облик.

Дофламинго вдруг понял, что очень рад его видеть. У него даже получилось ненадолго забыть о своих бедах, из-за которых он пришел сюда. Закусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбаться очень уж широко, он сделал шаг, наступил на липкую нить, паутина вздрогнула под его ногой, и Требол вздрогнул тоже. Дофламинго даже не успел заметить никакого движения — вот только что Требол сидел, не шевелясь, а вот уже его руки сомкнулись на шее Дофламинго и ударили его о дверь так, что он на время забыл, как дышать. Он и представить не мог, что Требол может двигаться с такой скоростью.

— Доффи! — воскликнул Требол. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты сюда попал?

Требол разжал руки, и Дофламинго упал на колени и раскашлялся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Надо же, — сказал Требол, опускаясь перед ним на корточки и слегка касаясь его плеча, — я и не знал, что сюда вообще можно как-то попасть без моего ведома. Как ты это сделал, а?

— Не прикидывайся, — сказал Дофламинго. — Кто еще мне дверь открыл, если не ты.

— Я ничего не открывал, — сказал Требол. Он широко улыбался и явно тоже был рад его видеть.

— Конечно, — не поверил Дофламинго. — Только если ты все это подстроил, чтобы меня напугать, то…

Вообще-то на самом деле он испугался, но не говорить же об этом вслух.

— Ничего у меня не вышло, я знаю, — захихикал Требол, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, — но я правда не открывал дверь. Ты же видишь, я не одет и у меня здесь не прибрано. Я никак не ждал, что ты снова сюда придешь.

После этих слов он помрачнел и уставился на Дофламинго.

— Кстати, а зачем ты пришел? Я думал…

— Ничего не получилось, — ответил Дофламинго. Ему снова захотелось плакать. Чтобы не смотреть на Требола, он стал очищать руки от налипших на них нитей паутины.

— То есть?

— То есть, они меня чуть не убили. Я еле сбежал. Я должен был знать, что так и будет. Это была плохая идея, — он шмыгнул носом, надеясь, что Требол не заметит.

— И то, что ты принес им голову своего отца?..

— Не помогло, — сказал Дофламинго. Паутина на его руках закончилась, но он все равно не поднимал головы. Он ничего не мог поделать со слезами, они текли сами собой. Хорошо, что он в темных очках — хотя бы не так заметно. — Им все равно.

Требол, ничего не говоря, обнял его и притянул к себе. Дофламинго обнял его в ответ, уткнулся ему в живот и чуть совсем не разрыдался.

— Не надо плакать, — сказал Требол странным голосом, гладя его по голове.

— Я и не плачу, — ответил Дофламинго сквозь слезы. — Потому что я никогда не плачу.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Требол, — слушай, я…

— Нет, ты слушай, — перебил его Дофламинго. — Сейчас… — он некоторое время помолчал, стараясь успокоиться хотя бы ненадолго, и потом продолжил:

— Мой идиот-отец теперь мертв. Мой идиот-брат сбежал неизвестно куда и наверняка тоже умер. А я останусь здесь, потому что больше мне быть негде. Ты обещал сделать тут все так, чтобы мне было весело, можешь начинать прямо сейчас. Вот, давай, пришивай их, и покончим с этим.

Он достал из кармана штанов пуговицы и поднял руку вверх, протягивая их Треболу.

— Не самая хорошая идея, а? — Требол накрыл его руку своей, заставляя его сжать кулак. — Убери это.

— Нет, — сказал Дофламинго, — ты что, не слушал? Все, с тем планом ничего не вышло. Ты обещал, что сделаешь все, чего бы я ни захотел, а я теперь хочу остаться здесь и хочу пуговицы вместо глаз.

— Доффи…

— Что бы ты ни сказал, мне плевать, — снова перебил его Дофламинго, — пусть не по-настоящему. Пусть, как угодно. Я остаюсь здесь. Возьми чертовы пуговицы и сделай, что нужно.

— Подожди, — сказал Требол, садясь на паутину и усаживая его рядом с собой. — Сначала успокойся, а потом послушай, что я скажу, и…

— Я спокоен, — сказал Дофламинго, — и мне все равно, что ты там скажешь.

На это Требол ничего не ответил, только обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе и замер.

Они просидели так довольно долго. Дофламинго то злился на Требола, то вспоминал о том, что случилось на Мариджоа и старался не расплакаться опять, то просто радовался, что хоть с кем-то он может вот так спокойно посидеть, и снова злился — на то, что Требол выделывается, отказываясь — и как он вообще может отказываться?

— Знаешь, почему я не хочу оставлять тебя? — спросил наконец Требол.

— Потому что я не согласился в первый раз и теперь ты вредничаешь? — вопрос пришелся как раз на стадию злости.

— Я бы мог сказать, что это потому, что тебе нужно больше, чем этот никчемный крохотный мирок, — сказал Требол, — и это будет неправда. На самом деле, причина в том, что тебе здесь находиться опасно.

— Мирок на первое время сойдет, — сказал Дофламинго, игнорируя очевидные глупости про опасность, — а там посмотрим.

Требол тяжело вздохнул и погладил его по голове.

— Ну вот почему ты такой упертый, — пробормотал он еле слышно.

— Вообще, сначала ты так хотел, чтобы я остался, — сказал Дофламинго, — почему передумал? Что-то поменялось? Или ты все-таки вредничаешь, потому что…

— Не потому что, — мрачно перебил его Требол. Дофламинго уставился на него в ожидании ответа, и он отвернулся.

— Ну? — спросил Дофламинго, так и не дождавшись продолжения. Требол вздохнул и нехотя сказал:

— Мне, чтобы выжить в этом месте, просто необходимо кого-то любить, это то, чем я питаюсь, и…

— И?

— И ничего, понятно? — сказал Требол еще более неохотно. — И ничего с тобой я теперь сделать не могу, и выбрать жертвой кого-то другого не могу тоже, потому что зачем мне теперь кто-то другой. Вот, ты рад, что заставил меня это сказать? Надеюсь, что да.

После этого он снова замолчал. Дофламинго, довольно сильно смущенный таким неожиданным признанием, тоже молчал, не зная, что тут можно сказать, но потом он вспомнил кое-что, не слишком приятное — и, кажется, оно только что стало еще более неприятным.

— А те, другие? — спросил он, сбрасывая руку Требола и отодвигаясь от него. — Те глаза, которые ты мне показывал?

— При чем тут они, — поморщился Требол, — тем более, они вообще не мои, я же говорил. Ты и про это, что ли, не слушал?

— А чьи тогда? Тут больше никого нет!

Требол пристально посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, а потом заржал так, что чуть не свалился с паутины, на которой сидел.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул он. — Да ладно!

— Что? — спросил Дофламинго, но Требол только махнул рукой, продолжая ржать.

— Нет, серьезно, — сказал он, наконец отсмеявшись, — это не мои. Я вообще не собирался никого сюда затаскивать, пока тебя не заметил, — после этих слов он явно смутился, но все равно продолжил: — А эти мне достались в наследство от одной старой ведьмы. Как, ты думаешь, я-то сюда попал?

— Не знаю, — Дофламинго пожал плечами.

От услышанного ему стало легче. Теперь он мог оставаться здесь совершенно спокойно, зная, что он для Требола такой один-единственный, а не один из множества. Если только он не врет, разумеется.

— Какая еще ведьма? — спросил он. — И где она теперь?

— Я ее вроде как убил, — сказал Требол, конечно же, успевший снова придвинуться вплотную, — могу показать ее могилу, если ты мне вдруг не веришь.

— Убил?

— Думал, что после этого я освобожусь и уйду, а так и не смог, — Требол вздохнул и в руке у него снова появились три глаза, — без глаз отсюда не выйдешь. Я своего так и не нашел. Вот, зато нашел эти.

Он подумал некоторое время, а потом протянул их Дофламинго.

— Когда пойдешь, заодно и их вытащишь, — сказал он. — Я, правда, не знаю, что с ними станет — скорее всего, они исчезнут, но наверное, это лучше, чем вечно торчать здесь.

Дофламинго взял у него глаза — они были живые, теплые и как будто дышащие. Они вздрогнули в его руке и нестройный трехголосый шепот наполнил его голову. В этом шепоте он с трудом различал отдельные слова.

— Требол, — спросил он, — а они с тобой говорили?

— Кто? — переспросил Требол.

— Ну, призраки. Или глаза. Они что-то говорят, только я не… Вы можете говорить по очереди? — сказал Дофламинго в пустоту. — Иначе я ничего не понимаю.

Голоса на мгновение умолкли, а потом заговорили снова.

— Ты можешь забрать нас отсюда, — сказал один голос, — так забирай.

— Если ты это сделаешь, — сказал второй, — мы навсегда останемся с тобой.

— И сделаем все, чего бы ты ни захотел, — добавил третий, очень тонкий и писклявый.

— Они просят меня забрать их, — сказал Дофламинго и посмотрел на Требола. — Говорят, что сделают все, что я захочу — прямо как ты!

— Ты бы не очень верил призракам, — сказал Требол, — что они могут, если у них даже тела нет?

Он сидел, совсем согнувшись, смотрел куда-то в сторону и даже как будто слегка уменьшился в размерах, став еще более худым и еще более похожим на насекомое. Дофламинго еще раз взглянул на глаза в своей руке, и ему в голову пришла новая идея, лучше прежней.

— В любом случае, забирай их и уходи, или отдай мне обратно и уходи, все равно, — сказал Требол, не поднимая головы. — Пока я не передумал. Серьезно, ты хоть представляешь, насколько сильно мне хочется, чтобы ты остался? Я долго не продержусь.

— А если я могу забрать их, — сказал Дофламинго, не обращая внимания на его слова, — то я могу забрать и тебя.

— Доффи, это глупо. У тебя ничего не получится.

— Глупо — это то, что ты со мной споришь, — возразил Дофламинго. — Я же сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, и значит, ты пойдешь.

— Я же тебе только что объяснил, почему не…

— Да какая разница, что ты там только что болтал, — отмахнулся Дофламинго. — Я забираю тебя с собой, раз уж ты не хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь. Так даже лучше, будешь устраивать мне всякие развлечения по-настоящему, и поможешь мне всех убить, тоже по-настоящему. Что для этого надо? Найти твой глаз? Так давай искать! И они, — он поднял кулак с зажатыми в нем глазами, — тоже пойдут с нами. Ты умеешь делать кукол, вот и сделаешь им таких, чтобы они могли ими управлять.

Требол медленно повернул голову и уставился на него немигающим пуговичным взглядом. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку, но у него плохо получалось.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — а ведь действительно. Мне просто в голову не приходило, но… Я не могу уйти отсюда сам, но может быть, меня можно отсюда забрать. И кому это сделать, как не тебе, правда?

— Конечно, — сказал Дофламинго, с трудом справляясь с внезапно возникшим у него желанием убежать. — В конце концов, я же смог открыть дверь и зайти сюда — значит, и вывести тебя тоже смогу.

— Да, и дверь ты ведь как-то открыл, — задумчиво сказал Требол, не прекращая пялиться на него. От его взгляда желание убежать становилось все сильнее. Дофламинго вдруг подумал, что он даже не знает, кто такой — или что такое — Требол вообще и для чего он, Дофламинго, ему нужен. Требол мог оказаться по-настоящему опасным.

Кто знает, что на самом деле у него на уме.

Но, несмотря на это, Дофламинго все же действительно хотел забрать его с собой. Как ни странно, но Требол оставался единственным человеком, про которого он мог сказать, что он на его стороне. И в то, что он не сделает ничего плохого, Дофламинго все-таки верил, старательно отгоняя от себя все сомнения.

— И как же ты это сделал, а? — спросил Требол. Он взял Дофламинго за руку и провел большим пальцем по разбитым костяшкам, размазывая засохшую кровь. — Может быть, это был и не ты?

— А кто еще? Ты сам сказал, что это не ты. А больше тут никого… нет?

— Как это — нет? — Требол прикинулся удивленным. — А как же она? Здесь всегда есть еще она.

— Ты что, издеваешься?

На этот раз Дофламинго неожиданно для самого себя разозлился по-настоящему. Он хотел было встать и уйти, раз уж у Требола тут и без него хватает компании, но Требол держал его за руку и явно не собирался отпускать.

— А ты что, совсем меня не слушаешь? — вид у Требола был довольный, как будто ему понравилась такая реакция на его слова. — Я же говорил про ведьму.

— Ты сказал, что она умерла!

— Я? — переспросил Требол со смехом. — Я не мог ничего такого сказать. Это же неправда!

— Все, — сказал Дофламинго, сердито дернув рукой. Вырваться ему не удалось. — Отпусти меня, я пойду.

— Да подожди, — Требол стал чуть серьезнее, — я ведь действительно не говорил, что она умерла.

— Ты собирался показать мне ее могилу.

— Ну да, — Требол пожал плечами, — она вроде как в могиле, потому что я ее вроде как убил. Но это не значит, что она там мертвая.

— Обычно все-таки значит, — проворчал Дофламинго.

— Не в этом месте.

— И что, ты хочешь сказать, что мне открыла дверь какая-то мертвая ведьма? Зачем?

— Для собственного развлечения, разумеется, — Требол поднялся и потянул Дофламинго за собой.

В белой пустоте проступили смутные контуры плохо нарисованных деревьев, они становились все четче и ярче, и вскоре о том, что раньше здесь не было ничего, напоминала только легкая дымка тумана. Дофламинго посмотрел под ноги — паутина сменилась на утоптанную, слегка липкую землю лесной тропинки. Впереди, между нарисованными деревьями, виднелся просвет.

— Не очень-то мне все это нравится, — добавил Требол, глядя на Дофламинго сверху вниз. — что, если… но я почти уверен, что другой вариант ее развлечет больше, ведь тогда я... В-общем, — оборвал он сам себя, — наверное, я все-таки уйду с тобой.

— Конечно, уйдешь, — кивнул Дофламинго. — У тебя другого выбора и не было. И нечего было столько времени выделываться.

— В любом случае, это стоит того, чтобы немножко рискнуть, — Требол непонятно улыбнулся в ответ. От этой улыбки по спине Дофламинго пробежал холодок. На пару секунд он засомневался в правильности своего решения, но тут же отогнал эту мысль.

— Пойдем, поговорим с ней, — сказал Требол. — Посмотрим, что у нас выйдет.

***

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что купился на все это фальшивое дерьмо? — спросил Дофламинго, пока они шли по дорожке через нарисованный лес к могиле ведьмы. — И те призраки тоже купились? Или у этой ведьмы представления получались убедительнее, чем у тебя?

— Да нет, — сказал Требол. — Просто знаешь, как это бывает — дерьмовая жизнь, жрать нечего, из развлечений — одни побои, а тут вроде все по-другому. Не хочется разглядывать, из чего это все сделано.

— Зачем разглядывать, когда и так сразу видно, — Дофламинго сделал шаг в сторону и потыкал ближайшее бумажное дерево, — смотри, я могу пальцем дырку в нем проткнуть!

— Так ведь не все такие придирчивые, как ты, — сказал Требол. — Не сходи с тропинки.

— В-общем, вы повелись на вот это.

— Ну, если тебе так хочется, то да, — согласился Требол. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Ничего, — сказал Дофламинго. Как только он слегка надорвал плотную бумагу, на которой было нарисовано дерево, она тут же распалась, превращаясь в липкие паутинные нити. Это напомнило ему кое о чем, про что он успел совершенно забыть за всеми этими переживаниями.

— Тут все из паутины, — сказал он, вытирая руки об штаны, — и даже тот фрукт, который ты мне дал. Теперь я понял, почему он был такой.

— А ты его все-таки съел? — спросил Требол. — Что там было, что-нибудь идиотское?

Вместо ответа Дофламинго взмахнул рукой, не зная, выйдет у него что-нибудь или нет — он даже толком не успел привыкнуть к тому, что у него есть эта способность, да и потренироваться времени совсем не было.

Но, к его удивлению, все получилось даже лучше, чем он ожидал — нити, тянущиеся следом за его пальцами, бесшумно рассекли воздух, разрезанные ими деревья распались и растаяли, оставляя в нарисованном лесу широкую просеку.

— Неплохо, да? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Треболу.

— Так вот что… ну конечно, — пробормотал Требол как будто сам себе.

— Эй, я спросил…

— А? — переспросил Требол. — А, да. Ну, так, ничего особенного, но сойдет.

Дофламинго открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, но взглянул на расплывающегося в улыбке Требола и передумал.

— Да, — сказал он вместо этого, — сойдет.

— Как скажешь, — хихикнул Требол. — Нет, если бы ты начал спорить и доказывать, что это было круто, то я бы согласился, конечно, но раз не хочешь…

Дофламинго посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал. Такая идиотская манера развлекаться почему-то раздражала его меньше, чем могла бы. К тому же, по сути, Требол был прав — в этом ударе не было ничего особенного. Он и получился-то совершенно случайно.

Вот в Мариджоа…

В Мариджоа не сработало ничего.

Снова вспомнив все, что там случилось, Дофламинго сжал кулаки и быстрее зашагал по тропинке. Чем скорее они выберутся отсюда, тем лучше. Тем скорее можно будет начать убивать всех, кто это заслужил.

— Доффи, все в порядке? — спросил Требол, заметив его изменившееся настроение.

— Нет, — ответил Дофламинго и пошел еще быстрее.

Требол догнал его, но говорить ничего не стал, просто слегка коснулся плеча и тут же отдернул руку. За то, что он не стал приставать с дурацкими расспросами и утешениями, Дофламинго был ему почти благодарен.

Через некоторое время лес закончился, и они вышли на поляну.

Посреди нее чернел небольшой земляной холмик. На него было неприятно смотреть — он слишком резко выделялся из окружающего мира, как будто принадлежал какому-то другому месту. Присмотревшись, Дофламинго понял, что с ним не так — земля была настоящей, а не фальшивой, как все остальное здесь.

За холмиком скрывалась неровная яма, наполненная мутной слизью. На дне ямы что-то лежало, но что это такое, точно сказать было нельзя.

— Ты только ее особенно не слушай, — сказал Требол, — она может наговорить всякого. И правдой это не будет даже наполовину.

— Я разберусь, — отмахнулся Дофламинго, наклоняясь над ямой. В глубине вроде бы что-то шевельнулось, но это мог быть обман зрения. — А ты вообще уверен, что там есть кто-то живой?

— Да что с ней будет, — Требол махнул рукой тоже, — конечно, я все еще жду, когда она задохнется и помрет, но она что-то никак не помирает.

— И не дождешься, — раздался тихий, еле слышный голос из ямы. Дофламинго от неожиданности отшатнулся и врезался спиной в Требола, опять подошедшего слишком близко.

— Ну вот, — сказал Требол, придерживая его, — видишь, она все еще там.

— Даже если я и помру, — продолжал голос, — то уж точно не из-за такого бесполезного сопляка, как ты! Смешно было бы даже представить, чтобы ты…

— Эй, — перебил Дофламинго, — вообще-то он тебя победил.

Смех ведьмы больше всего напоминал скрип ржавой дверной петли.

— Чтобы он победил меня? — сказала она и снова зашлась смехом. — Да я просто позволила ему так думать!

— Ну конечно, — сказал Дофламинго, — придумывай себе утешения сколько угодно, вот только ты не можешь выбраться из этой ямы, значит, он все-таки победил.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

Дофламинго обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Требола.

— За пять лет она ни разу не выбиралась, — сказал он, пожав плечами.

— Просто не хотела, — в голосе ведьмы появились раздраженные нотки. — Я тут отдыхаю. Зачем мне выбираться?

— Ладно, неважно, — сказал Дофламинго, не желая затягивать глупый спор. — Это ты впустила меня сюда?

— Я? — переспросила ведьма оскорбленным тоном. — Я же побеждена и сижу в яме. Как я могла это сделать?

— Идиоткой не прикидывайся, — поморщился Требол. — Зачем он тебе?

Он шагнул вперед, оттеснив Дофламинго от ямы.

— Что гораздо интереснее — так это зачем он тебе, — ведьма хихикнула. — И может, ты уже уберешь эту свою мерзость? Так меня будет лучше слышно.

— Что же ты сама не уберешь ее, — не удержался Дофламинго.

Отвечать на это ведьма не стала.

— Убрать? — спросил Требол, когда стало ясно, что разговаривать она вообще больше не собирается.

— Не полностью, — сказал Дофламинго, — чтобы она все-таки не вылезла.

— Не хочется тратить время на то, чтобы запихать ее туда снова, — тут же добавил он, на всякий случай, чтобы Требол не решил, что он боится какой-то старухи в яме. Он и не боялся. Если Требол смог справиться с ней в одиночку, то вдвоем они сделают это с легкостью.

Требол присел на корточки и коснулся слизи. Она потянулась следом за пальцами, собираясь и исчезая в его руке. Поймав вопросительный взгляд Дофламинго, Требол сказал:

— Неплохо, да?

— Это у тебя фрукт такой? — спросил Дофламинго, и Требол кивнул с таким видом, как будто уже знал, что он скажет дальше, и это ему нравилось.

— Сойдет, — сказал Дофламинго, невольно улыбаясь. — Но ничего особенного.

— Почему я должна все это терпеть, — проворчала ведьма, садясь. Слизь, равномерно распределившаяся по дну ямы, доходила ей до груди, оставляя свободными руки.

Длинные темные волосы, спутанные и слипшиеся, упали ведьме на лицо, она с отвращением отбросила их назад и уставилась на Требола и Дофламинго. Вместо глаз у нее тоже были пуговицы, красные, они яркими пятнами горели на ее бледной сморщенной коже.

Она была не такой уж старой, но пребывание в яме явно не пошло ей на пользу.

— Будешь дергаться — пожалеешь, — сказал ей Требол, одной рукой пытаясь задвинуть сопротивляющегося Дофламинго себе за спину.

— Дурью не майся, — возразила она, — ничего вы мне не сможете сделать.

— Хочешь проверить? — спросил Дофламинго, отпихивая руку Требола и отходя от него на пару шагов.

Ведьма взглянула на него и сморщилась. Из ноздри у нее выполз маленький черный жучок, прополз по пуговичному глазу и скрылся в волосах.

— Худшей жертвы ты просто не мог выбрать, — сказала она, обращаясь к Треболу. — Ты что, не видел, какой он?

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Требол.

— Не мое, конечно, не мое, — легко согласилась ведьма. — Если он тебе нравится…

— Это ты открыла мне дверь или нет? — перебил ее Дофламинго.

— Я, — сказала ведьма. — Разочаровывающе, правда? Ты, наверное, думал, что ты сам такой крутой, а на самом деле — увы.

По ее лицу нельзя было понять, врет она или нет. И если она говорила правду, то дело несколько осложнялось. Теперь, для того, чтобы выйти отсюда и забрать с собой Требола, нужно было как-то с ней договариваться.

Ну или убить ее.

— И зачем тебе это? — спросил Требол. — Только не говори, что…

— Да ты с ума сошел, — фыркнула ведьма. — Он твой, вот сам с ним и разбирайся. О, или ты просто не можешь справиться с ним в одиночку и пришел просить, чтобы я тебе помогла?

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — сказал Требол.

— Против двоих даже такой, как он, вряд ли устоит, — задумчиво сказала ведьма. — Но мне нужно что-нибудь взамен, а что ты можешь мне дать, если у тебя ничего не осталось?

Она сделала жест, как будто берет что-то из воздуха, и подбросила на ладони небольшой серый шарик.

— Ничего такого я не хочу, — сказал Требол, и сказано это было скорее для Дофламинго, чем для нее, но его больше интересовал шарик в руке ведьмы, чем вся эта болтовня.

Найти глаз оказалось даже проще, чем он думал сначала. И почему только Требол не мог найти его раньше — неужели не догадался обыскать ведьму, прежде чем запихнуть ее в яму?

— Может, мы сможем договориться, — сказала ведьма. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Перестань изображать идиотку, — ответил Требол. Он никак не реагировал на то, что она держит — как будто вообще ничего не замечал.

— Требол, твой глаз, — не выдержал Дофламинго. — Ты что, не видишь?

— Не видит, — ответила вместо него ведьма, — и забрать не сможет.

— Ну, зато я смогу, — Дофламинго сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руку, но ведьма щелкнула пальцами и глаз исчез. — Давай его сюда, быстро!

— А тебе не кажется, что нужно сначала спросить у того, чей это глаз? Он вообще хочет отдавать его тебе? — ведьма склонила голову набок и вопросительно уставилась на Требола.

— Почему нет? — сказал Дофламинго, тоже глядя на него.

— Сказать ему? — спросила ведьма.

У Требола сделался какой-то несчастный вид.

— Сказать что? — переспросил Дофламинго.

— Просто отдай ему мой глаз, — попросил Требол.

— Уверен? — спросила ведьма, посмеиваясь. — Хорошо подумал? Как по-твоему, насколько быстро ты ему надоешь? Быстрее, чем мои бедные детки надоели тебе или нет? Может, лучше твоему глазу остаться у меня? Мне ты все еще нравишься, несмотря на…

— Отдай, — повторил Требол. Он прикрыл пуговичные глаза рукой и отвернулся.

Ведьма, довольно улыбаясь, переводила взгляд с него на Дофламинго и обратно, и катала глаз в руке.

— Да в чем дело? — спросил Дофламинго.

— Дело? Дело в любви, — ответила ведьма, посмеиваясь. Она подбросила глаз в воздух, поймала его и зажала в кулаке. — Но это пусть он тебе объяснит — если захочет. Держи!

Дофламинго поймал брошенный ей глаз, и Требол дернулся так, как будто в него ударила молния.

— Можешь его забирать, — сказала ведьма, — можешь всех их забирать, мне они уже не нужны. Делай с ними что хочешь. А ты, — добавила она для Требола, — надейся, что протянешь дольше, чем пару лет. Тебе, по крайней мере, есть на что надеяться, в отличие от них. Тебя он хотя бы видит. Ну и вроде как ты ему…

— Тебя это не касается, — пробормотал Требол еле слышно.

— Не касается, — согласилась ведьма. — Кто я вообще такая, чтобы меня слушать.

Она потянулась, зевнула и легла на дно ямы, заложив руки за голову.

— Можете не трудиться меня закапывать, — сказала она, — сама справлюсь.

И ее могила исчезла, вместе с полянкой, лесом и всем остальным.

Требол и Дофламинго остались стоять в самом центре огромной черной паутины.

— Я не особенно понял, что она имела в виду, — сказал Дофламинго, проморгавшись от резко ударившего по глазам белого света. — Что ты должен мне объяснить?

— Ничего, — ответил Требол, — это просто бессмысленная болтовня. Я же предупреждал, что не надо ее слушать. Главное, что теперь мы можем отсюда уйти, и я хотел бы сделать это поскорее, если ты не против.

— Нет, подожди, — Дофламинго взглянул на глаз, который он держал в руке. Если не приглядываться, он был похож на простой серый шарик. — Что со всем этим не так?

— Да все нормально, — сказал Требол. Он через силу улыбнулся, вид у него все равно был несчастный и потерянный. Его что-то сильно беспокоило.

— Непохоже, — сказал Дофламинго. — Это из-за глаза? Почему она сказала, что ты мог не хотеть, чтобы я его взял? А ты на самом деле хотел? Или все-таки нет?

— Доффи, это все неважно. Он теперь у тебя.

— Так я тебе его верну, — но от протянутой руки Требол отшатнулся и отступил на пару шагов назад, — вот, забирай, он же твой, так пусть будет у тебя.

— Я даже увидеть его не могу, — сказал он. — Да и нет ничего плохого в том, что он у тебя, правда. Пойдем уже.

— Дай мне немного подумать.

Обладание глазом явно давало какую-то власть над тем, кому он раньше принадлежал. Именно это и тревожило Требола, и понятно было, почему он не хотел об этом говорить.

Дофламинго мог бы поверить, что все в порядке, сделать вид, что не замечает его состояния, и просто увести его с собой, зная, что он не сможет никуда деться, потому что иначе… рано или поздно все равно выяснится, что это за «иначе».

Вот только ему нужен был не отупевший от страха раб, а союзник.

Тот, кому он сможет доверять.

Друг.

И достичь этого можно было единственным способом.

— Ты точно не можешь забрать свой глаз? — спросил Дофламинго, и Требол отрицательно покачал головой. — Значит, тогда ты возьмешь мой.

— И даже не думай спорить, — добавил он, пока Требол не успел ничего сказать. — Это вместо всяких слов и обещаний, что я ничего с тобой не сделаю, потому что им ты все равно не поверишь.

Он достал из кармана пуговицы и протянул их Треболу. Требол накрыл его руку своей и сказал:

— Ты же понятия не имеешь, что сейчас делаешь, да?

— По-моему, — сказал Дофламинго, не вполне уверенный, для кого он это говорит, — я все делаю как надо.

Требол хотел что-то возразить, но вместо этого махнул свободной рукой и засмеялся — нормально, а не как раньше.

— Сейчас, только сделаю обстановку поудобнее, — сказал он.

Белая пустота сменилась темнотой уже знакомой маленькой комнатки. Дофламинго на секунду показалось, что он слышит тихий смех ведьмы где-то вдалеке.

До него вдруг окончательно дошло, на что он согласился. Он буквально только что сам разрешил Треболу ткнуть себе в глаз иглой. Все что угодно могло пойти не так.

Но отступать было уже поздно.

— Ну… а вот вообще, эти пуговицы, — сказал он, осторожно садясь на край дивана, — как с ними, нормально?

— Сначала немного неудобно, потом привыкаешь.

Требол опустился на колени перед ним, и Дофламинго вжался в спинку дивана, чтобы оказаться подальше от иглы в его руке.

— А… видят они хорошо или…

— Видят как обычно, — сказал Требол, — не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — соврал Дофламинго. — Просто спрашиваю.

Он еще раз покосился на иглу, на тянущуюся за ней толстую белую нитку, и у него перехватило дыхание. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он закрыл глаза и наконец стянул с себя очки. Заставить себя открыть глаза он так и не смог.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, как это делается? — шепотом спросил он.

— Больно будет совсем недолго, — так же шепотом ответил Требол, липкой рукой придерживая его голову, чтобы он не мог отвернуться. Пальцем он оттянул веко, вынуждая Дофламинго все-таки открыть глаз и смотреть на приближающуюся к нему иглу.

Когда игла приблизилась вплотную, Дофламинго не выдержал и отключился, несмотря на то, что обещал себе, что останется в сознании до конца.

Он не знал, сколько времени провел в отключке, и не совсем понял, как пришел в себя. Чего-то не хватало. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, чего именно — ему не пришлось открывать глаза. Они уже были открыты.

Дофламинго хотел моргнуть, но ничего не вышло, глаза закрываться не хотели. Требол мягкой тяжестью лежал у него на коленях, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот, и то ли спал, то ли тоже был в отключке. Вытащив свою руку у него из-под головы, Дофламинго осторожно прикоснулся к лицу, не решаясь пока дотронуться до самих пуговиц. На пальцах осталась кровь. Он пожалел, что у него нет при себе зеркала — зрелище должно быть незабываемым.

Но может быть, зеркало найдется у Требола.

К тому же, он должен был срочно прояснить один, очень важный вопрос, который уже начинал действовать Дофламинго на нервы.

— Эй, Требол, — сказал он и потряс его за плечо. — У меня глаза не закрываются, как я должен моргать?

— А? — спросил Требол, поднимая голову. Увидев лицо Дофламинго, он замер с открытым ртом.

— У меня глаза не закрываются, — повторил Дофламинго, улыбаясь. Ему понравилась реакция Требола, и он снова пожалел, что не может увидеть сам себя.

— А? — Требол вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. — Ах, да. Они и не закроются.

Он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по щеке Дофламинго, стирая кровь.

— Как себя чувствуешь? Голова не кружится?

— Не знаю, — ответил Дофламинго, — странно. Раздражает, что нельзя моргнуть. Как это — не закроются? А как же спать?

— Вот так и спать, — Требол криво улыбнулся, продолжая вытирать кровь с лица, но по ощущениям, он не столько вытирал ее, сколько размазывал еще сильнее. — К этому надо привыкнуть. Ты точно в порядке? Крови как-то больше, чем я ожидал.

— Откуда я знаю, в порядке я или нет, — сказал Дофламинго, отталкивая его руку, — Хватит меня трогать. Лучше дай зеркало, интересно посмотреть, что получилось.

Требол молча протянул ему мутноватый зеркальный осколок. 

— Ничего так, — сказал Дофламинго, разглядывая свое отражение. Смотреть на себя с пуговицами было непривычно, — но я думал, будет страшнее. А вышло даже красиво.

Требол пробормотал что-то совсем уж неразборчивое.

— Ладно, это даже хорошо. Пусть боятся не моего вида, а моих дел, — он отложил зеркало и потянулся за своими очками.

Пора было уходить. Дофламинго в последний раз осмотрелся вокруг. Он успел уже привыкнуть к этому крохотному идиотскому мирку-паутине, но был уверен, что скучать не будет.

— Пойдем? — спросил Требол, вставая. — Эй, смотри-ка!

Цепь, сковывающая его ноги, была разорвана пополам.

— Оставлю ее как напоминание о том, что я все-таки сделал что-то правильное, — сказал он. — Да, и кстати, о напоминаниях…

— Что еще?

— Напоминаю, что когда мы выйдем, у меня не будет сил вот так менять реальность, — сказал Требол почти извиняющимся тоном. — Это только здесь работает. Так что может…

— Но ты ведь все равно поможешь мне заполучить весь мир? — спросил Дофламинго, и Требол кивнул в ответ.

— Ты обязательно поднимешься на самый верх, — сказал он. — Я тебя в этом поддержу, насколько смогу.

— Ну и все тогда.

Дофламинго шагнул к двери и взялся за ручку, готовясь открыть ее. Его руки коснулось что-то ледяное и бесплотное, как будто ее накрыло облаком.

— Мы тоже поддержим тебя, — шепнул в его голове трехголосый хор призраков. — Пойдем скорее, нам не терпится вернуть себе тела и познакомиться с тобой нормально.

— Да, — сказал Дофламинго и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Требола.

Тот кивнул и положил свою руку поверх его руки.

Нарисованная дверь открылась в последний раз.


End file.
